


Why Are They Together?

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, seriously, why are they a canon pairing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are They Together?

Ginny didn't understand. She had tried everything she could think of to get Harry Potter to notice her, but it just wasn't working. It almost seemed like the more she tried to hang around and make her attractions known, the more Harry tried to avoid her. She knew she couldn't talk to Ron about it because he would just make fun of her and she was certain that Hermione was trying to make moves of her own, so talking to her would be a major mistake.

Then it hit her - guys always want what they can't have...


End file.
